


Entschuldigung, großer Bruder

by Marvelanddcgeek



Series: Kleiner Bruder, Großer Bruder [1]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germany has bottled feelings, Grief, you know how sometimes a little thing can make you have sad thoughts ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelanddcgeek/pseuds/Marvelanddcgeek
Summary: Sometimes, anything can make you  experience saddening thoughts.No one is inmune to it, not even Germany.
Series: Kleiner Bruder, Großer Bruder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596067
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Entschuldigung, großer Bruder

A meeting with Switzerland wasn’t anything unusual.After all, they had to discuss important topics.He had gone several times to the nation’s place, and there had never been an issue.The meeting went better than any held in world conferences, which he was thankful for.Again, nothing unusual.

As he was getting ready to leave, a gentle voice caught his attention:

“Mister Germany, would you like to join me and my bruder for tea ?” Liechtenstein spoke.The younger nation was friendlier than her older brother, and certainly more outgoing.

“If your older bruder doesn’t mind, I wouldn’t like to be a bother “ it was polite to get the approval of the hedgehog nation first, specially because he had an amazing aim with his riffle. 

With a nod, Switzerland showed the approval for his sister’s idea.It was pretty strange of him to invite someone else.

Joining them to drink tea and accompany them with the home made sandwiches that Liechtenstein had made was not how he expected to spend the evening, but it was something he really ended up enjoying.He saw an unusual face of his neighbor, one that was far more gentle and warm than what he was used too.

On all those years he had expend going to his house, it was the first time that he had no issue giving him something to drink.He also allowed his sister to use a pretty nice tea set, something that was even more unexpected.He really cared a lot for his little sister, maybe more than he did about himself or money, and Germany couldn’t avoid but to feel some kind of nostalgia. 

But as much as he hated to admit it, that also made him feel an uneasy feeling: sadness.He knew why, but he had rather not let it show while he had company.After finishing the tea and saying goodbye to the young nation, her brother accompanied him to the entrance. 

“I’d like to thank you for joining us today” the hedgehog nation said sincerely.”She enjoys having others over.I admit I’m not particularly fond of it, but I like seeing her being happy.”

“It was a pleasure, Switzerland”Germany had to admit, getting to know that face of his was “Lietchestein is lucky to have you as her big brother”he added before heading back to his place. 

It was a long drive until his home, even if both their houses weren’t as far away from each other.The sadness that he felt certainly made it feel like time was passing slower.

The reason behind it was pretty simple: Switzerland and his sister reminded him, in a certain way, of Prussia and himself. 

His brother, the one who was responsible for his existence in the first place.He had taught Germany all he knew, all he needed to be a great nation, all that would be important for him when growing up.No one else had been as important as him. 

Prussia was the only family that he had ever known.All of his other siblings either united to create him, or had disappeared long before he was born.So, as far as it concerned, he was the most important person in his life. 

Even tho for humans he had been a child for a long time, for a country, he grew up rather fast.Still, in the years he was still a toddler, the person there for him was his big brother.His brother was strict, specially when it came to neatness, but he never was cruel or impatient with him.He taught him how to correctly organize his clothes and clean everything, but made sure to also teach him the important of always being on time.After all, nothing was as unforgivable as lateness. 

Military tactics and weapon using had been installed to him almost as soon as he started to have a conscience.Of course, the person in charge of that was his big bruder.He was good, even as a child, but it was really his brother’s influence that made him excellent.They trained together for several years, as Prussia was used to do when he was in charge of training foreign troops.Of course, he would often joke in ways that Germany found annoying, but deep down, he appreciated his brother’s effort in trying to make him not feel as bored.Plus, he was pretty much the only person to have ever joked during a training while Germany was present and live to tell, which was quite an achievement. 

As for industry and mechanics, he would for sure had been screwed has his brother not teach him about it.After all, he was probably the best country when it came to it.He made sure Germany learned exactly how to make the best products possible, while using the only the best materials available.That helped him compete during the Industrial Revolution, which would’ve otherwise destroyed him. 

And of course, the first time Germany drank beer, it was with his brother.Prussia couldn’t just let his little brother drink some shitty beer and get drunk, he had to be sure it was of good quality.The blonde didn’t remember much of that time, except that he downed the drink his big bruder gave him, and them everything went black.Somehow, he ended up using his own boot as a cup, perhaps after the bar had ran out of places to serve them.

That aside, Prussia was also protective of his little brother.Whenever Germany had been scared of something as little as a thunderstorm, he would let him sleep in his room.Oddly enough, the older one never teased him for to, and instead chose to teach him why he shouldn’t be afraid.

He had so many fond memories of his brother...hell, he was actually the closest thing he had to father.Not many people had seen his brother’s kind and caring side, often thinking he was just an idiot.Well, maybe he was, but Prussia cared for him better than anyone else could’ve done it.

Germany didn’t notice that his cheeks were wet, but of course that wasn’t from crying .Because men don’t cry, right ?Men don’t cry when they remembered their brother, the one person who didn’t bat an eye to make sure they were always alright, that raised them as if they where his son.They specially didn’t cry when they had been the reason they weren’t alive anymore...

Because it had been his fault.Was there even a way to deny it ?His boss, that horrible boss that he would rather not name.Germany had caused the worst war ever imaginable, one that would change world’s history forever.Aside from all the death and pain it caused, it happened to create or dissolve countries. 

And his brother had been one the countries to be dissolved.Prussia became East Germany after that, but after what he had gone through during the Cold War, he wasn’t in a good shape.Of course, his big brother wouldn’t let that show.He affectively referred to his brother was “West”, despite it being a reminder of the division they had gone through.He didn’t even mind driving a car in such bad condition, that it might as well just break down when you saw it. 

Despite this, Germany had been very happy when they were able to reunite.Too happy to notice his brother was slowly becoming a human.Or maybe, just hoping it was just his imagination.

He always told him that he was fine.He never once blamed him for the condition he was in.He never blamed him for causing his dissolution.He never stopped loving his little brother, loving him too much to make him worry. 

Prussia never told him anything.He never said anything about how that bite mark didn’t heal quickly.He never said anything about his legs slowly working less.He never said anything about the trouble he began to have to breath.But still, anyone could’ve noticed. 

It was as if all the years he had lived,all the battle he had seen and all the bones he had broken were slowly getting to his body, all at the same time.Germany noticed something was wrong when his brother’s little bird started to chirp frantically, almost as if it was trying to scream.

He had rushed to his big bruder’s room, only to find him agonizing.His dogs also arrived there, as if they knew he was gonna die.Prussia’s smile never left his face, as he gently caressed his brother’s face. 

“I’m so proud of you, Germany...”he could barely speak.The blonde had seen other sick countries, but this was different...his hands were cold, and the light in his eyes was barely there.Calling a doctor was useless, because there was nothing to be done.”Don’t forget the awesome me, alright ?Don’t forget how much I love you” and with that, he closed his red eyes, to never open them again.Germany wasn’t sure how many hours passed as he cried while hugging his brother, he only knew that it took several men to separate them. 

Why hadn’t he yelled at him?Germany was the reason his brother met such end, he deserved to be told that by him.He was the one who should have been dissolved, not Prussia.He hadn’t done anything wrong, except maybe creating him in the first place....yet he never even thought so. 

He barely had anything on his house to remember his brother.Just his little bird, who’s happiness seemed to have died the same day his owner passed away.That cross, who his brother had proudly worn, ended up becoming a symbol that needed to be destroyed, and all because of him. 

All those thoughts followed him as he drove to his house, which when he arrived, now felt even more empty. 

“Sorry, big brother ” he mumbled to himself.After stepping out of his car, he simply broke down crying “Sorry”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it !


End file.
